


Pity Party

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Family, Friendship, Gen, holiday parties, rare pairing weekly responses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie doesn't think she belongs. Ron is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> written for the weekly requests over at tf_rare_pairing on livejournal.

"Maggie? What the hell are you doing out here? It's two degrees out!"

Maggie looked up from the snowman she was assembling from the dusting of powder on the Lennox's front porch. She could have built a better one from the snow on the ground, but Sam's father wasn't wrong about the temperature and she was much more dressed for an LA winter than a Midwestern one. "I just needed to get away for a bit. No one was going to miss me, anyway."

Ron Witwicky shook his head. "Kid, everybody missed you. I'm just the only one crazy enough to come outside looking for you."

"That's nice of you to say, and I appreciate the gesture, but I think we both know I only got invited to the Christmas party because I was part of... everything." The hacker shrugged. "I didn't have anywhere else to be, though."

"That's crazy talk. Here, drink this before you catch your death." The older man pressed a warm mug into her hands, oblivious to how much he sounded like his wife. "Now, what makes you think you only got invited because of that mess with the Autobots?"

"It was either that, or Sarah felt bad because I don't have a family to go home to. I'd rather believe it was Autobots than pity." She sipped at the chocolate in the mug.

"Look, if there is one thing I've learned about the Autobots and the Lennoxes, Sarah especially, it's that they think everyone who's here is family. The Autobots may have thrown us all together, but we've come way past that now. We are all one big, half-robotic family. And they're right. The genetics don't matter."

"That's easy for you to say. Bumblebee lives with you."

"And I have it on good authority that Lieutenant Jazz has taken quite a shine to you."

She smiled slightly and took another drink. "I'm not winning this argument, am I?"

He smirked. "Not a chance."

"You're not going to let me stay out here and mope are you?"

"Nope. Besides, if I go back in, it'll just be worse when Judy comes out."

Maggie managed a small laugh. "All right, all right. I give. I'll go back inside."

"Good. This is terrible powder for snowmen, anyway." Ron offered her his arm. "Shall we? It's almost time for the White Elephant."

The blond laced her arm through his elbow, careful not to spill any of her hot chocolate. "All right. I'm still a little fuzzy on how that works, though."

"I'm sure Jazz will be happy to explain." 

Maggie chuckled as Ron led her through the front door.


End file.
